


stu(dying)

by lovelyebin



Category: Produce 101
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, M/M, Pining, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: Park Woojin didn't sign up for this.





	stu(dying)

**Author's Note:**

> this is twoojin hell hope u Enjoy
> 
> also i took som (a lot of) liberties w the ages,,
> 
> lee woojin - freshmen  
> daehwi, park woojin, jihoon - sophomores  
> jungjung, eunki - juniors  
> youngmin, donghyun, daniel, ong - seniors

Someone poking at Woojin's side snaps him out of his haze.

"Dude," Daehwi says, chewing on a slice of pizza. "You've been zoning out for like, three minutes, are you okay?"

Woojin blinks a couple of times and finds himself still in the school cafeteria. The sound of people yelling and food being eaten bounce all over the room. Daehwi's sitting beside him, seeming bored, flipping through someone's Instagram. _Probably lurking,_ Woojin thinks to himself, shaking his head. He looks up and makes eye contact with Youngmin, who smiles, concerned. Woojin gives him (what he hopes is) a reassuring grin, and Youngmin's face relaxes. Donghyun however, is nowhere to be found. Woojin rolls his eyes. The older boy has been absent from their lunches for the past week, trying to woo over the senior he's crushing on.

Suddenly, Daehwi slams his juice box down on the table, causing some of it to squirt out on Woojin. Daehwi barely pays him any mind when he yelps, and continues to talk. "Have you seen that cute freshman?" He asks, eyes wide.

Across from them, Youngmin wrinkles his nose. "Daehwi, freshmen are kids, they're off limits for me."

Woojin's wiping off the apple juice on his shirt as Daehwi scoffs. "You didn't have to think of it _that_ way, but sure. Anyways, he's adorable apparently-"

"Where'd you get _that_ information?" Woojin snaps, still ticked from the sticky remnants on his shirt.

"Uh, everyone?" Daehwi raises an eyebrow like it should be obvious. "OngNiel have already taken a liking to him."

Youngmin chokes on his sip of water. "Did you just call them _OngNiel?_ "

"Is that not what people call them?"

"Giving people ship names to people is weird, dude." Woojin says, scooching away from the younger.

"Not when they flaunt their relationship everywhere they go," Daehwi shudders. "I get night terrors of them making out in the boys' bathroom."

Woojin recoils, not wanting to know more about their schoolmates' romance affairs.

"Oh! Speaking of freshmen and tutoring," Youngmin stares at them intently. "I need one of you to fill in for me. Just stay there for an hour after school, it's not gonna be busy, and it's only first year stuff." He explains. "Please? They just want at least two tutors there."

Daehwi takes Woojin's wrist and lifts his arm. "Woojin volunteers!" He yells.

With a grunt of annoyance, Woojin pulls out out of Daehwi's grip. "No I don't-"

"Oh good!" And Youngmin smiles so brightly and expectantly, Woojin doesn't want to disspoint him. His irritatation melts into acceptance. He ignores Daehwi's smug face and forces a smile.

"What time should I be there?"

  
-

  
Woojin walks into the Math Office, where the tutoring takes place. He and his group of friends signed up for being tutors at the beginning of the year, but Youngmin is the only who actually still goes. What a responsible guy. (Woojin tries not to think about the reason that he's skipping helping today; a new alpaca exhibit in the zoo is open, and he wanted to go right away).

Youngmin was right, Tuesdays aren't busy at all, and there's only three other people in the room, (two of which are _definitely_ not there for learning). One is sitting on a couch with another person straddling him. He waves to Eunki, who waves back, until JungJung turns his head to make him kiss him again. Woojin pointedly pretends they're not there, understanding Daehwi's pain. Park Jihoon is also there, who just raises a hand in a form of greeting, not looking up from his sketchbook.

Woojin takes a seat at one of the tables, pulling out a notebook. He uses the free time to plan out dance formations for his class (and also to write rap lyrics, but he doesn't talk about that).

Someone knocks on the door frame half an hour in. Woojin is the only one who pays attention. A boy Woojin hasn't seen before fidgets nervously at the entrance, nibbling at his bottom lip. Woojin spares a glance to the three other boys in the room, and invites the stranger in.

He's small and surprisingly cute. _Is this the freshman Daehwi was talking about?_ Woojin mentally reprimands himself, it's the first time he's met this kid and he's already a little infatuated.

The boy sits beside him at the table, looking so anxious Woojin's afraid he'll shake out of his skin. He decides to introduce himself, "I'm Park Woojin," And winces at the formality. _Why is he acting so uptight?_

Next to him, the boy straightens up in surprise. "Lee Woojin. We share the same first name." And then he _giggles_ and you can just declare Park Woojin as a puddle of goo right at that moment.

"So," He says, trying to play it cool (because he really isn't on the inside). "What did you need help with?"

Lee Woojin places some papers on the table. "Trigonometry," He admits. "I just need to know if I'm doing the formulas right,"

His voice is as adorable and soft as he looks. Woojin's screwed.

So he looks over the work, eyes tracing over the numbers and letters. He's surprised that his voice is steady when he begins explaining it to the younger Woojin. His fingers point and his pen writes in some notes, an amazing feat in itself as Woojin is trying to keep himself together and not just blurt out, ' _you're the cutest boy I've ever seen_ ' to someone he's talked to for 5 minutes.

He doesn't notice Lee Woojin not paying attention to his words, too busy blushing slightly and staring at at his face and his adorable little crooked tooth.

"Do you get it?" Woojin asks when he's done, looking to the smaller Woojin.

The younger seems to come back in touch with reality. He coughs. "Yeah, um. Thank you. So much." It's an empty statement. He didn't understand at all.

"That's good." Park Woojin smiles and Lee Woojin kind of has a heart attack. He packs up his things and bows slightly (heart racing), thanking the older again, and dashes out.

"You're fucking _whipped,_ Park." Jihoon says from the other table.

Woojin groans, leans forward, and rests his forehead on the cool wood. "I know."

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~-

 

"So, how'd it go?" Daniel asks, walking Woojin home.

 _"Terrible!"_ The freshman yells. Daniel is taken aback, and Woojin apologizes. "It's just-" A sigh. "My tutor was really cute." He mumbles.

Daniel pauses. Pulls out his phone. "We need to talk. Your father's gonna hear about this."

"Are you- are you calling Seongwoo hyung? You're not even my real dads!"

 

-

 

"So?" Daehwi pesters, clinging to Woojin's shoulder. He looks _way_ too happy and Woojin vaguely wonders if something good happened.

"So what?"

"Your tutoring session. Anything cool happen?"

"Other than JungJung and Eunki making out, not really," Woojin lies, trying to forget about Lee Woojin's eye smile.

"You met someone cute, didn't you," Daehwi is smiling wide, already invading Woojin's personal space.

Woojin pushes him off. "Could say the same about you," He deflects.

Daehwi gasps (overdramatically) and clutches his phone to his chest. "How did you _know?"_

Before Woojin has a chance to answer, Daehwi is shoving a screen into face. Then he starts babbling about a kid named _Kim Samuel_ following him back on Instagram. Woojin lets him rant about the cute boy and how much he wants to impess him. He even agrees to take a picture of Daehwi, from a ridiculous angle while laying down (you always have to do the Most for the aesthetic), for a post. Woojin's willing to do anything as long as it distracts him from the cute new freshman he met. It still doesn't get the cutest smile he's ever laid eyes on out of his head, God, Park Woojin is  _screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> ye a that's. that


End file.
